Sorry
by Tristen Jacobs
Summary: Asia's stunned and confused, while Seth's left trying to make up for everything. *Contains Spoilers for Raw 6/2/14* Seth/Asia, Jen/Dean, Harley/Sami, Punk/Lexy. Hurt/Comfort oneshot.


Asia Rollins sat in the locker room, stunned. What had she just seen? What had just happened? To say she was shocked was a complete understatement. She'd pictured Dean, hell even Roman, as the ones to turn against them. But Seth? Her Seth? How could he? How could he have betrayed her, betrayed his brothers? She was broken from her daze by Kal-El's babbling.  
"Dada!"  
Asia turned her head to the doorway where her husband stood, her icy blue eyes staring into the depths of his brown ones.  
He gulped, looking back at her. "Baby let me-"  
"Colby Lopez, I swear to god if you say "let me explain", I will beat your fucking ass."  
"Asia-"  
"YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS AWAY, SETH!"  
Seth flinched at the look in her eyes. He saw the pain and confusion underneath her anger. "Baby..."  
"They trusted you! They were your brothers!", she said as she bolted up from her chair and slapped him. "THEY TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!"  
He froze and she sobbed, hugging her own body and looking down. "I trusted you, Seth..."  
Seth cursed himself. He'd known what she'd been through before Punk had adopted her. The abuse... He was no better than the people Asia had escaped from.  
"Asia... Baby... I know whatever I say isn't going to make this better..."  
A cough from behind them drew his attention and he turned.  
And immediately regretted it.  
Punk glared daggers at him, his eyes burning with a fierce anger and protective need.  
"Baby girl, got your stuff packed?"  
Asia wiped her eyes and nodded, sniffling and picking up her bag and Kal-El.  
"Yeah Daddy."  
"Let's go, then. Momma's on the warpath."  
Seth nearly shit himself. If anyone thought a pissed off CM Punk was bad, they'd had yet to meet his other half Lexus Brooks-Jacobs. Being related to Kane and the Undertaker brought a few perks, and one of them was the ability to scare shitless anyone on the shitlist. And now, Seth was at the top.  
Asia walked out with Punk, sniffling and laying her head on his shoulder.  
"You were right, Daddy... He was just going to hurt me in the end..."

Two weeks later, in Trenton, New Jersey, Asia sat in the locker room with her sister JennaLee, watching the match.  
"I still want his motherfucking head on a stick."  
"I'm aware, Jen, can we drop it now?"  
Jen looked at her sideways.  
"Drop it? Did you not see what he did?"  
Asia exploded, the past two weeks of anger and rage pouring out of her.  
"WE ALL FUCKING SAW IT, OKAY?! WE WERE THERE! YOU CARRIED DEAN OUT OF THE DAMN RING! NOW FUCKING DROP IT!"  
The hurt look on her sister's face deflated her anger and she sniffled.  
"I'm sorry!"  
Jen pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.  
"I know, kid. It's okay. I know it hurts."  
She sobbed into her sister's shoulder, hugging her tightly.  
The youngest of them, Harley, silently crept out of the locker room, searching for her prey.

"YO ROLLINS!"  
Seth looked up and earned himself a fist to the nose for his trouble.  
"That's for my sister," Harley said with a glare before she slammed his head into her knee. "That's for Roman and Dean."  
Seth groaned and slid to the floor, clutching his face. "What the hell?"  
Harley smirked, standing over him.  
"You messed with the wrong people, Seth. You never fuck with a Brooks. Ever."  
"Harley I didn't want to hurt her!"  
"And you don't fuck with Dean. Because by extension, you're fucking with my Sami. NOBODY FUCKS WITH SAMI."  
"Okay I get it! I'm sorry!"  
"Not yet, Rollins, but you will be."  
Seth sniffled, pinching his nose. "Where is she?"  
"The locker room. Go fix it."

Seth peeked into the Brooks locker room, seeing that Asia was asleep. He looked at little Kal-El laying on her stomach and smiled to himself, realizing just how much his little boy looked like him.  
"Dada?"  
He put a finger to his lips, shushing the boy.  
"Mama's sleepin, Superman. Gotta keep it quiet," he said as he carefully lifted Kal off of Asia's stomach and rocked him. "Did you miss Daddy?"  
Kal-El nodded sadly, laying his head on Seth's shoulder. "Dada make Mama cry."  
"I know I did, and Daddy's very sorry for it, little man," Seth said as his eyes began to tear up. He swiped at them with the back of his hand and continued rocking his little boy, smiling down at him.  
"Seth?"  
He looked down at Asia, sniffling quietly. "Hey Beautiful."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to apologize..."  
Asia sat up, staring him down again.  
"What good will that do?"  
"I don't know. I thought I'd give it a shot."  
She raised an eyebrow, throwing her legs over the side.  
"Seth, do you even realize the magnitude of what you did? How much it hurt all of us?"  
He nodded sadly, looking down at the floor.  
"Look at me."  
His eyes flicked back up to her and he sniffled.  
"Asia I love you. I never meant to hurt you, or Dean or Roman. I wasn't even supposed to attack them. It didn't say anything about that in the script."  
She looked at him with her head tilted.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I was just supposed to join Evolution, not attack Roman and Dean... Hunter told me to do that right before we went out."  
She sighed and pulled him into her lap, lightly stroking his hair. "I forgive you baby. It's gonna be okay."  
"I love you Asia."  
Asia leaned down and kissed his hair, continuing her ministrations.  
"I love you too, Sethie."


End file.
